moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Navy SEAL
Allied Nations |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure * Anti-ship |useguns = * HK5 UMP submachine gun (against infantry and vehicles) * C4 charges (against ships and structures) |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 150 |armortype = Flak |speed = 7 |sight = 7 |cost = $650 |time = 0:15 (base 0:23) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = Air Force Command Headquarters |groundattack = * 50-7.5 (submachine gun) ** 115% vs. Basic/Animal ** 105% vs. Flak ** 100% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Drone ** 30% vs. Light ** 15% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 10% vs. Heavy * (C4) |cooldown = * 12 frames (0.8 in-game seconds) (submachine gun) * 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) (C4) |range = * 6.5, radius 0.7 (submachine gun) * 1.5 (C4) |ability = * Amphibious * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) * The C4 takes 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) to detonate, causing 1000 damage to the target * Can destroy bridges by using the C4 on its repair hut |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Cannot use C4 from opentopped transports |infantry = 1 }} The Navy SEALs ('Se'a, 'A'ir and 'L'and) are the Allies' special operations forces, armed with a submachine gun that makes short work on enemy infantry and C4 charges to destroy structures and ships, as they are also capable of swimming. Official description Navy SEALs are the elite soldiers of the Allied forces. Extensively trained in various weaponry, covert ops, and amphibious assaults, they are more than capable of handling most ground threats. They can use their C4 charges to quickly demolish enemy structures as well. SEALs are excellent for marine warfare as well, capable of detecting submerged enemy units and destroying ships with their C4.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Navy SEALs in Mental Omega are quite different as compared to those from original Red Alert 2. Although they can no longer instantly kill enemy infantry, they are still pretty effective in doing their jobs. Their submachine guns deal a small bit of splash damage against infantry, and with few bursts of the weapons, they can kill groups of infantry quickly. Navy SEALs are also quite decent against against light vehicles, but not against heavy vehicles or Tier 3 monster tanks. In Mental Omega, Navy SEALs are cheaper to train as compared to Red Alert 2. They also have a new role as a detector against stealth units. Navy SEALs do not instantly destroy enemy structures and ships with C4. Instead, the planted C4s would deal heavy damage to most ships or structures and have a short activation delay. While the C4 is planted, they are unable to use their submachine guns, but can move around freely before the charge detonates. SEALs have difficulty getting close to base defenses like Sentry Guns or Tesla Coils quickly enough to plant C4 charges before being killed, unless a diversion is created. Besides structures and ships, they can also destroy bridges by planting C4 on the repair hut. However, Navy SEALs are fragile infantry. They are weak against anti-infantry vehicles and aircraft. Tanks and heavily armored vehicles easily crush them. Other powerful infantry units such as Snipers, Desolators, and Viruses can outrange them and kill them off easily. For increased protection and mobility, a Navy SEAL can be loaded inside an IFV or a Stallion Transport. This would also allow rapid assaults against unsuspecting infantry and undefended bases. Appearances Act One * Navy SEALs becomes first controllable in Heaven and Hell, several Navy SEALs will be given to the player after the Port Authority Building recaptured. They cannot be trained in this mission however. * Navy SEALs become trainable in Beautiful Mind. Assessment Trivia * The desert variant uses a different voxel in contrast to the one used in the vanilla game. References zh:海豹突击队 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Stealth Detector